fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Battles....
Pretty Cure Battles.... is a fanseries created by CureKanade. This series is about two teams of Pretty Cure - one good team called Daylight Pretty Cure and one evil team called Dark Times Pretty Cure. There is four girls in each teams. The theme is day, night, love and selfishness. NOTE: CureKanade can only edit at school. Story Pretty Cure Battles.... Episodes When Asa Ueda comes across a golden key and pink phone-like device lying on the ground in the local park, her whole world changes. A monster appears but a girl in a purple and black outfit arrives and attacks the monster. At first Asa thinks she a good guy, but when she transforms into Cure Morning and defeats the monster instead, the girl who introduces herself as Cure Night attacks her, and she soons realises that Cure Night is the bad guy. Asa is soon joined by Kumori, Sora and Hareta who become the Daylight Cures and fight against the Dark Times Cures to collect the Daylight Stones before the Dark Times Cures collect them and turn them into Dark Stones and take over Earth. But are they the real enemy? Characters Daylight Cures Asa Ueda/ Cure Morning - Asa is a childish thirteen year old girl who enjoys reading a lot of adventure and sci-fi books. She is really good at English but not anything else. She is good friends with Hareta and is protected by her at all times. Her alter ego is Cure Morning, her theme colour is pale pink and yellow and her power is all types of good magic. Kumori Shirokawa / Cure Cloud - Kumori is a calm fifteen year old girl who is very smart in science and maths but is not as good at sports. She can be a bit shy when meeting new people and finds that Asa will make a wonderful leader of the team. Her alter ego is Cure Cloud, her theme colour is white and silvery-grey and her power is mist, rain and powerful storms. Sora Aona / Cure Sky - Sora is a lively fourteen year old girl who does a lot of scary things and is very popular. She enjoys playing video games and watching R-rated movies. She also loves to climb mountains and practice fighting for battles as Pretty Cure. Her best friend is Kumori. Her alter ego is Cure Sky, her theme colour is blue and her power is flying, levitation and wind. Hareta Hizashi/ Cure Sun - Hareta is the same age as Asa and is very sporty. She never lets anyone hurt Asa and will do anything to get at least a B in academics. She plays hockey and is the striker on the team and when she is on the side lines, she starts cheerleading. Her alter ego is Cure Sun, her theme colour is yellow and orange and her power is fire, light and lightning. Dark Times Cures Mei Yozora/ Cure Night - Mei is a calm seventeen year old girl who has quite a temper but restrains herself from being angry. She is very smart in academics and is really good at swimming. In really dangrous situations, she is always calm and will try to make others calm. Her alter ego is Cure Night, her theme colour is purple and black and her powers are all types of evil magic. Lucy Jūryoku/ Cure Gravity - Lucy is a half-american and half - japanese sixteen year old girl who isn't as mean as the rest. She is kind to the Daylight Cures and sits next to Kumori in all her classes with her. She sometimes betrays her team but most of the time she is standing near the side lines. Her alter ego is Cure Gravity, her theme colour is lavander and silver and her powers are levitation, air and can move things with her mind. Suzan Suisei / Cure Comet - Suzan is a half-japanese and half - german fifteen year old girl. She can be a bit rude towards Sora and loves karate. She is very loyal to Mei and can head into battles without thinking. Her alter ego is Cure Comet, theme colours are dark blue and her powers are electricity and hurricane winds. Hikaru Hoshino/ Cure Star - Hikaru is a famous idol who is fourteen years old. She is very talented but is way behind in school so she is stuck in Asa and Hareta's class. She hates having Asa as her fan and can very sneaky and is also a trickster. Her alter ego is Cure Star, her theme colour is yellow and her power is light and electricity. Locations Hiroyuki Academy - 'The school that the girls go to. '''Aidama Town '- The town that the series is set in. 'Aidama Shopping Centre '- The shopping centre in Aidama Town. It has got a shopping centre, movie cinema, a performance area and much, much more. 'Niji Park - '''The park that Asa first became a Pretty Cure. It has a fountain in the middle of the park and near the playground is a bush and behind that bush is the Daylight Cure's hideout. '''Yoruna Sport's Field '- The sports centre where you can do soccer, basketball, netball etc. Near the creek is the Dark Time Cure's hideout. Items Day Light Items 'Day Key '- The key that the Day Light girls need to use with the Day Commune to transform. Their transformation phrase is "Unlock! Our Aurora Heart!" It is golden. 'Day Commune - '''The girl's transformation device. It comes in each girl's theme colours. '''Day Stones '- The stone that makes weather nice and fine and not dangerous and able to kill people. They can be turned into '''Dark Stones if the Dark Times get their hands on it. Dark Time Items '''Dark Pen - '''The pen that the Dark Time girls need to use with the Dark Pod to transform. Their transformation phrase is "D-A-R-K! Pretty Cure Black Out!" It is a black. '''Dark Pod - '''The girl's transformation device. It comes in each girl's theme colours. Trivia *It has been revealed that there will be a second season called Time's Up! Pretty Cure. *CureKanade had help from her best friend creating this series. Mostly with powers and some character personalities. *This is the first series to have two of Pretty Cure who verse each other. Category:User: CureKanade Category:CureKanade Category:Pretty Cure Battlkes.... Category:CureKanade's New Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series